


Louder Than Words

by Zolac_no_Miko



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-02
Updated: 2011-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-23 17:11:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zolac_no_Miko/pseuds/Zolac_no_Miko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At some point Danny must have changed his mind...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Louder Than Words

**Author's Note:**

> For the fabulous gyzym on her birthday; Jizzy, thank you for being you, you make all our lives more entertaining. Keep being amazing. I didn't have time to do anything big, but I felt like doing _something_ , so I set out to write a story in one hundred words. (Didn't come out exact because my OpenOffice wordcount has issues with punctuation, but not planning on changing anything at this point. XP)
> 
> Mahalo to the also fabulous sirona_gs for her invaluable assistance in making this piece somewhat comprehensible. ♥
> 
> This fic contains not so much spoilers as an incredibly vague reference to _Hawaii Five-0_ episode 1.17.
> 
> Also [available on Livejournal](http://zolac-no-miko.livejournal.com/90629.html).

At some point Danny must have changed his mind because here he was, shoulder to shoulder with Steve with only the smell of grease between them.

When the sound of clanging metal mixed with, “No, you goof–this crate of spare parts you call a vehicle is probably a hopeless case, but if you don't– _give_ me that, Caveman—” Steve wasn't fooled. He could see creases at the corners of Danny's eyes that were stand-ins for a curve of the lips.

Steve would have bitched back, but his cheeks hurt from smiling too much, so he didn't say anything at all.


End file.
